


Rex Can't Flirt

by ExecutiveCucumber



Series: Fives Effect Universe [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Leaves the Order Anyway, Ahsoka Tano is Bad at Flirting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, F/M, Fives Effect Universe, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mentioned Anakin Skywalker, Mentioned Padmé Amidala, Order 66 Didn't Happen (Star Wars), Rex Can't Tell What Flirting Is, rexsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExecutiveCucumber/pseuds/ExecutiveCucumber
Summary: A quick look into Ahsoka's attempts to flirt with Captain Rex. He might need help. Rexsoka One-Shot (Originally Posted on Fanfiction.net)
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Fives Effect Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119641
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	Rex Can't Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Star Wars Fanfiction, written during my first watch of Clone Wars. So a quick background: Part of this fic will take place in an AU I'm working on called The Fives Effect. Basically a 'No Order 66' AU that I hope to put a unique spin on. I've written a good portion of that, but I like having a jump start on fics before I post them. In the meantime, here's a silly little idea I had when reading rexsoka fics.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ahsoka jogged across the battlefield. There were no droids there at the moment, at least no active ones. That could change at any moment. At last she reached the Republic encampment. A trooper nodded to her as she passed.

"Where's the Captain?" She asked the guard.

"By the gunship, sir."

She nodded her thanks and made her way into camp.

Rex was easy to find, deep in talk with Jesse and Fives.

He looked up as she approached and his normally dour expression brightened.

"Commander!" He said.

Jesse and Fives looked over at her with grins.

"What happened? We haven't heard from you in hours!" Rex's voice was dripping with relief.

"Comm got smashed." Ahsoka said apologetically. "I took out their cannons like planned, though."

"Are you hurt?"

Rex stepped closer to examine her and Ahsoka felt her heart quicken a step.

 _Stop that!_ She scolded herself. _You are a Jedi!_

A Jedi with a _major_ crush.

She supposed she always had a bit of a crush on Captain Rex. The years fighting and working together had turned that little crush into something, well, she wasn't quite sure.

"Commander?" Rex asked. "Jesse, go get Kix."

"What? No!" Ahsoka protested, shaking herself. "I'm fine!"

Jesse hesitated and Rex gave her a stern look.

"I'm serious! Look, not a scratch." She spread her arms wide.

"There's a scratch." Fives commented. "Right arm, bicep."

Ahsoka shot him a venomous look, but luckily, Rex seemed satisfied.

"It's good to have some good news." He said. "It's been chaos out here."

He looked over the camp and sighed.

"We just got word from General Skywalker. Reinforcements won't be here for another half rotation."

Ahsoka grimaced.

"Great."

"As long the clankers don't send another wave for a while, we'll be okay." Fives said cheerfully.

An explosion sounded nearby. Fives and Jesse whipped out their guns. Rex did the same and moved in front of Ahsoka, as if to shield her. This both annoyed and delighted her.

"You jinxed it, Fives." Jesse muttered.

There were shouts and troopers began charging towards the battlefield.

Rex cursed and watched the clones go.

"This doesn't look good." He said grimly.

"You do."

The words slipped out of Ahsoka's mouth.

To be fair, it was true. Despite the grime of battle, Rex still looked pretty dashing in his armor.

All three stared at her. Fives looked delighted, Jesse, shocked, and Rex-

Rex just stared blankly at her.

She instinctively reached out for his emotions; Rex had a pretty good poker face. Nope. He was just as confused as he looked.

"What?" He finally asked.

She felt heat rising to her face.

"You heard what I said."

Fives gave a short laugh. Rex continued to stare at her.

"...sir, people are dying." He finally said.

"Right." She said. "We should probably go and deal with that."

She could have faded into the Force. He had a point. What on earth was she, a _Jedi_ , doing flirting in the middle of a warzone? And she could tell from Fives' expression that he was _not_ going to be letting her live this down anytime soon.

She was right. They ended up winning the battle with minimal injuries. It turned out that the droids hadn't figured out their cannons weren't working, and had sent only a few tanks and not many soldiers.

Fives spent the next three weeks just saying "you do" after almost everything Ahsoka said. Thankfully he had the tact to never say it in front of Rex, which was probably the only thing keeping Ahsoka from strangling him. She had resolved that she would _never_ say anything like that to Rex ever again.

Then the war ended. And Ahsoka found herself as an ex-Jedi living with the object of her affection. So she decided that a second try was in order. It didn't hurt that she was now armed with a plethora of tips from Padme.

Finally, her opportunity came. Fives was at work and Jesse was on a date of his own. It was a nice night, and Ahsoka found Rex on their apartment balcony. He was staring up at the sky.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh, hello Commander. I wouldn't mind at all." He said.

She stepped up next to him.

"It's a nice night." She commented.

Rex nodded and kept his gaze skyward.

"Where's Jesse?" She asked.

"Out with Rhys." He replied.

"That's good. I think they're a pretty cute couple."

He just grunted.

"Do you think you'll ever date anyone, Rex?"

Here she went. Her heart began pulsing harder.

He shrugged vaguely.

Great. He was in one of those moods. Contemplative with mostly non-verbal answers.

Maybe she should try another night- No! She had been hyping herself up for weeks for this and by the Force she was going to make it work!

Maybe physical contact would help. She hesitantly raised a hand to his forearm to trace a long scar. He looked down at her in surprise.

"This is from the second Geonosis attack, isn't it?" She asked him.

He nodded. She wondered if he thought it odd that she had such a specific knowledge of his injuries.

"It's fading." She said. "It's kind of sad. "

"I don't mind. They represent a lot of-" He paused briefly. " _Difficulty_ to me."

Ahsoka nodded.

He was still looking at her with an odd look. Tentatively she reached for his emotions.

Confusion. Again.

 _Blast!_ She bit her lip and steeled herself for another attempt.

"You know, I've always thought it was interesting how many different hairstyles the clones had. What made you choose to keep yours short like that?"

She tried after a few minutes.

Rex shrugged.

"Same reason as every other clone. It set me apart and I thought it looked good."

"I think so too!" Ahsoka said brightly. "It's one of my favorites I've seen."

She felt for his emotions again. Was that a change- no, he was just getting more confused.

"You know, I've never really touched hair before." Ahsoka said. It was a blatant lie, of course, but he didn't know that. "You should let me feel your head."

He gave her the strangest look he had ever given her.

"Fives has longer hair than me, he's probably a better candidate."

"Fives isn't here."

"He'll be home soon. You could also go to General Skywalker's; his is longer than any of ours."

"Let me feel your blasted head!" She snapped.

He blinked at her and tilted his head down. She ran her fingers through the fuzz. While enjoyable, the experience was somewhat hampered by her annoyance. And he was more confused than ever.

They sat in a now very awkward silence. Ahsoka was about to start talking about sand; Padme had told them both the story of Anakin's first attempt at flirting a thousand times. Rex would _have_ to know what it meant! Before she could work up the courage he checked the time.

"I should head in. Work's early tomorrow." He said. "Goodnight Commander."

"Goodnight Rex." Ahsoka managed.

He looked at her for a moment longer before going in.

She waited for the door to close before she collapsed with a groan against the railing.

Why in the Force's name was he so dense?

Ahsoka lay in her bed, currently rethinking everything she had done that night. Had she pushed too far?

A door slammed. Jesse. In a few minutes before curfew, as usual. She hoped his date went better than her flirting attempts. To her surprise, she heard Rex's voice. He and Jesse had a short conversation, none of which Ahsoka could quite make out. Then Jesse started laughing and she made out a few protests from Rex.

Ahsoka was surprised when there was a knock at her door a few minutes later.

"Come in. " She called.

Rex cracked the door open, looking sheepish.

"Sorry to bother you, Commander." He said.

"No problem. What's up?" She asked.

He stared at her for a moment, fidgeting.

"Earlier tonight…" he paused. "Were you flirting with me?"

Ahsoka stared right back at him.

"Yes."

His face turned slightly pink.

"Oh." He said. "Thank you."

He quickly shut the door, but it was a minute before she heard him walk away.

There was a quick exchange of words between Jesse and Rex, ending with Jesse laughing again.

Ahsoka flopped back down on her bed. _Bless_ Jesse.

All in all, she'd count tonight as a success.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> The Fives Effect will have a more serious tone than this fic, but I had a lot of fun with this one regardless.
> 
> Make sure to wear your masks, remember to review, and have a good week!


End file.
